


Can We Keep Him?

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Time, Dead Dean Winchester, Dean is Not Amused, M/M, Sam Wants a Dog, That Dog is Gabriel, the truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Sam and Dean work to save Loki from the binding spell. Things take a turn for the worse and Dean pays the price.





	Can We Keep Him?

Dean leaned back with a contented sigh, full of pie and happily sleepy when his brother came in. “Here,” he said with a yawn, showing his brother the laptop “This case just got weirder… some jock got “abducted by aliens” can you believe it? They even slow danced!” He chuckles about it until he sees Sam's face, then he was up in a moment and at his brother’s side. “Sammy? What's wrong?”  
“I know what it is, and who’s doing it,” Sam said, his tone as deflated as his spirits.  
“What? How....” Dean moves around him quickly, eyes scanning for injuries.  
“Dean, I’m fine,” Sam tried to wave him off. “It wasn’t after me. It’s a trickster, bound and doing the bidding of one of the students. He came to me for help.”  
Dean blinked. “Came to you for help? A trickster?” He moves back to his chair, deep in thought. “Bound to a student? How?”  
“Bound _by_ a student. Some kind of talisman she has on a necklace. My bet is, we break it and he’s free.” Sam sits by his brother. “From what it sounds like, he was trying not to kill before he was bound.”  
Dean hummed in thought. “Sounds like a binding spell… those can be pretty volatile… it'd be safer to let the spell sap it out and then break it… less likely for a power backlash to kill the girl…” He glances at Sam, seeing the look on his face when Dean suggested they let the trickster die. “Tricksters are still monsters, Sammy… It's our job…”  
“But, Dean, it’s not his fault. It’s the girl making him do it. What about those animal blood vamps we left alone?” He knew he was grasping at straws, but Sam couldn’t stand the thought of Loki dying like that.  
Dean sighs, “True enough I guess…” Reaching out and grabbing some chili cheese fries from a to go box and stuffing them in his mouth before glancing at Sam again. “We'll take her on tomorrow. Let's get some rest. Deal?”  
“And if somebody else dies tonight?”  
Dean sighs softly, stretching. “Fine…” He stands and picks up the weapon bag from the corner before looking back at Sam. “You have any Idea where they would be?”  
Sam shrugged. “The school? It’s a student, so…”  
Dean nodded. “Then let's go look around.”  
Once they head into the building and they start looking they follow the sounds of talking and they end up on the stage. Both had their guns out and ready, but they weren't ready for a large piece of scenery to come crashing down on them. “Sam!” Dean yelled, trying to push Sam out of harm's way, but the scenery was too large, it came down on them with a loud crash, then blackness… When Sam came to, the first thing he saw was the blood, Dean was lying a few feet away under a pile of splintered wood, bloody and unmoving.  
“Dean!” Sam tried to move to his brother’s aid, but realized that he was also pinned down, his leg twisted at an odd angle. He tried to lift the broken set off himself.  
Jen chuckled softly, sitting on a prop chest nearby, holding both of their guns and smiling at him, Loki, standing behind her, shifted slightly looking worried. "Doing alright? 'Agent'?" She asked, chuckling. "I might have known you weren't actually agents... so... who are you really?"  
Sam grits his teeth. Have to… break that necklace… He pushes at the set again, straining with the weight.  
Jen shrugs. “Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just figured you'd want your actual name on your graves.” She smiled wickedly. “Loki dear… kill them.”  
Loki stiffened, eyes wide. “Wh-what?”  
Jen turned to glare at him. “You heard me. Kill them.”  
Loki shuddered, trying to keep his body from moving forward “I-”  
Jen grabbed the necklace. “I said… kill them!” The necklace started to glow and Loki stumbled forward, almost like he couldn't control himself. A long silver blade appeared in his hand as he raised it to stab Sam.  
Sam’s eyes widened. “Loki…”  
Loki freezes, eyes wide and shaking with the strain of holding back. “What are you waiting for?!” Jen snapped “Just kill him already!”  
Loki closes his eyes. “I can't.”  
Jen glared at him. “Why not?” Loki shook his head. “Answer me!” Jen yelled.  
Loki gritted his teeth, each word seems like it's punched out of him. “He's… my mate… I won't… hurt him… I won't.”  
Sam looked up at him, confused. _His mate? What…?_  
Jen laughed. “Your _mate?_ ” She scoffs, “I don't care,” the necklace in her hand begins to glow brighter, “kill him, now!”  
Loki’s eyes glow brightly, a sudden bright flash of lightning lit up the room and shadows danced along the walls as three giant sets of wings spread across the walls from the back of Loki’s shadow. _“Sam… please...close your eyes…”_ The voice came softly into Sam's head, warning him as Loki draws on a power he had tried to forget about centuries ago.  
Sam’s eyes were on the shadow. He was amazed, he didn’t want to look away, but he closed his eyes as instructed.  
There was a rustle of feathers and then the light grew brighter, Jen screamed. “Stop it! Whatever you're doing… s-stop i-” Then came the sound of glass shattering and Jen’s screaming. The silence came so suddenly it made Sam dizzy, _what had happened? Was it over?_ “Sam?” Loki’s voice was soft, the shattered scenery lifting off of him as Loki gently touches his cheek “Sam… are you alright?”  
Sam’s eyes opened slowly. “Loki… are you…?”  
Loki was crouched in front of him, searching his face, his golden eyes genuinely concerned “Please tell me I didn't hurt you…”  
Sam shook his head quickly. “No, I-” he cut off with a hiss of pain. In his rush to reassure the trickster he moved his likely broken leg. “Not you,” he managed to get out through clenched teeth. “Careful, Sam. Easy…” Loki moved his hand to Sam's leg and a moment later the pain was gone. “There…” Sam nodded a small thanks, if Dean hadn’t tried to push him out of the way, his leg wouldn’t have gotten twisted like that. His eyes widened. “Dean…”  
Loki stood slowly, offering him a hand, looking over at Dean.  
Sam gets up with his help, looks over. “Dean… no, no, Dean…”  
Loki moved over and kneels down beside Dean, shifting the rubble off him quickly, checking for a pulse and sighs softly.  
“He’s not… breathing…” Sam’s voice shook “He can't be… not like this… we only just started again…”  
Loki reaches forward and gently touches Dean's forehead, Dean's body jerks as he gasps for air, Loki pulls back and steps out of the way quickly, looking worried.  
Sam crouches beside his brother. “Dean?”  
Dean opens his eyes and looks around. “Sammy? What...?”  
Loki sighed softly in relief before pulling on his trickster swagger mask. “Try not to die like that again, yeah? Sam was panicked for a sec there…” Loki huffs softly.  
Dean looks up, eyes widening at the sight of the janitor standing over them eyes glowing faintly and his hand raised to snap. “Sammy! Lo-” The sound of the snap seemed to echo through the room as Dean froze in place reaching for Sam, his mouth open in mid warning and eyes wide.  
Sam gasped. “What’d you…?” He knew the trickster wouldn’t hurt him, and he did just save Dean, but the time freezing is still throwing him for a loop.  
Loki sighs, not meeting Sam's eyes. “I… I figured you'd want some answers…” He shifts slightly, obviously nervous at what Sam will say or do. “If you don't then… I can just go…” Heart aching at the thought that Sam would want him gone but at this point he doubts he would blame him...  
Sam thought a moment. “You… called me your mate…right?” He blushed slightly, the experience he had had that night with the golden eyed trickster seeming very fresh in his mind.  
Loki nods his head, sighing softly and trying to figure out the best way to explain. “You… saw them… right?” He asked, gesturing towards his back. When Sam nodded he continued. “I'm… not… just a trickster…”  
Sam’s brow furrowed curiously. “What are you?”  
Loki sighed again before flopping down next to Sam, hugging his knees to himself. “An angel…” He said softly, almost hoping Sam wouldn't hear him.  
Sam blinked. “Are… those real…?” His mind raced. Why wouldn’t they be real? But why would one be pretending to be a trickster? He could imagine Dean’s reaction, ‘Whole new meaning to touched by an angel.’  
Loki nodded slightly. “They’re real, just… hiding upstairs for the most part, I didn't really intend to become a trickster it just kinda… happened.” He looked at him with a weak smile. “I left centuries ago… couldn't take the drama…” He sighed softly, eyes distant. “They called me Gabriel… back then...”  
Something stirred inside Sam at the sound of his name. “Like… _the_ Gabriel? Messenger of God, Gabriel?” He let out a slight chuckle, remembering his words that night. _‘How about we not mention him, huh? Not exactly a turn on…’_   “So… the whole ‘mate’ thing. That’s not just because we…” he seems to struggle to find the right word, “fucked…? Then what is it?” All in all, he’s taking this major revelation remarkably well.  
Loki, no…Gabriel…chuckled softly “Yeah… I'm daddy's little errand boy…” Leaning back on his hands, he looked at Sam thoughtfully. “The way we were built is, each of us has a specific person that's for us… you might call it a soulmate. You're mine, knew it the first moment I kissed you. It's permanent for me at least but… if you don't want it then you can say no.” Sam sees his hands clench at that last bit, he could tell it took a lot to say that.  
Sam took a deep breath, looking away. He felt guilty now, for calling him a monster before. “Gabriel…” He said the name slowly, like trying it on for size. Finally he looked at the golden eyed angel. “You have any idea how hard this is gonna be to explain to Dean?”  
Gabriel fell back laughing at that, sitting up with a grin on his face. “Well, if you wanted to keep it secret for a while then we might not have to.” Glancing at Dean, his eyes twinkled mischievously. “Unless I'm very much mistaken… Dean-o’s got his own feather ball.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows. “Really? Well…” He chuckled and moved closer to Gabriel. “I don’t want to keep secrets, but…” He bites his lower lip slightly. “maybe for a little bit… At least til I can explain. He’s gonna have a hard time swallowing that angels are real, let alone that you’re one and not really a trickster.”  
Gabriel smiled up at him hopefully. “Or that you're banging me?” Before Sam can respond, Gabriel is leaning in and kissing Sam deeply, moaning softly as it sends sparks through him.  
Sam gasps, and moans into it. One hand wraps around his waist, the other slides up into his hair.  
Gabriel kisses eagerly for a bit before pulling back for air. “Is that a yes to being my mate Sam?” He looked up at him with those sparkling golden eyes and sweet smile.  
Sam’s hand tightened in his hair. He wasn’t sure if it would work but he thought the words as loud as he could, _my angel._  
Gabriel chuckled softly. “You don't need to shout…” Grinning, he took Sam’s wrist, bending  down and kissing the small rune scar gently, causing it to prickle and darken in color, looking up again, Gabriel smiles and whispers “My Sam…” Then he was kissing him again.  
A great happiness was welling up inside Sam. For the first time since Jess’s death, if he was being honest with himself, he was actually happy. He kissed his angel fervently, almost afraid to pull away.  
Gabriel shivered, moaning softly he reluctantly pulls back again, breathing hard. “Wanna get out of here?” He whispered huskily, eyebrows wiggling.  
Sam is breathing hard too. He glances at the frozen Dean, biting his lip uncertainly. He really wants to say yes, but is Dean gonna be frozen there the whole time?  
Gabriel sighs softly “Alright fine…” after a moment of thought, Gabriel grins and snaps. They're both suddenly in the same position they were in when he first froze time. “Ready?” Gabriel asked, then snapped again. “-ok out!” Dean pulls Sam away from the trickster, grabbing a splintered plank of wood and stabbing it into his chest, the ‘monster’ let out a strangled gasp, eyes wide.  
Sam gasped, reaching forward. _Not now, not already..._  
Gabriel smiles suddenly. “Great arm Dean-o. Nice force in that… but next time, aim a little bit lower yeah? You grazed the ribs and lost a lot of momentum.” With a wave of his hand, Gabriel banished the wood and healed the injury before a grin spread across his face and talking with a Hungarian accent like the old timey Dracula movies. “As penance for your insolence, I shall take… your brother's virginity!” He grabs the front of Sam's shirt and pulls him up into a kiss again, smiling slightly against his lips as he waited for the explosion.  
Sam’s eyes widened. _That tricky angel…_  
“H-hey! Get off him!” Dean shouted after the initial shock. Grabbing for his nearby gun.  
Gabriel pulls back slightly giggling, a quick snap and the gun turns to plastic. “Calm down Dean-o. Your brother’s fine.” He turned to Sam, grinning. “Right?”  
Sam blushed furiously. _What happened to waiting…?_ “Y-ya…”  
Gabriel winked at him. “ _I haven't said any details have I?_ ” Gabriel whispered in his head. “ _He just thinks a monster kissed you._ ”  
Gabriel’s voice in his head sent shivers down Sam’s spine. He looked away, trying to hide how turned on he is by it, but by the smirk on Gabriel's face, he could tell.  
Dean had been staring at his now plastic gun. He looks up at the trickster angrily. “You son of a bitch…”  
“He saved your life, Dean,” Sam said.  
Gabriel moved forward then, crouching down and taking Dean's hand, which was bloody and covered in splinters from the force of the stabbing. “Come here.” Dean tried to pull his hand away but Gabriel held fast. “Oh don't be such a baby!” Passing his own hand over Dean's he quickly healed it. “There… better?”  
Dean’s eyes widened. “How did you…? Why?”  
Gabriel sighs, standing and waving his hands slightly. “Maaaagic~ As for why... “ He puts his hands on his hips, looking thoughtful. “I really like you boys. I think I'll stick with you.” With a large grin the winged trickster brought them both back to their hotel room and flopped on the couch. “Got any sweets? I'm starving.”  
Sam can’t help but laugh at the complete shock on Dean’s face.  
“You can’t just decide to come with us! I mean, I literally just tried to kill you. I plan on trying again.” Dean’s argument just made Sam laugh harder.  
“I think he’s cute. Can we keep him?” Sam said between laughs.  
“He is not a stray dog, Sam!” Dean roared.  
“Ya. You’d never let me keep a dog,” Sam said, cracking up again.  
Gabriel smiles. “Don't worry, I'll make myself useful. I'm not just a pretty face Dean-o.”  
Sam is finally able to curb his laughter. “I was serious, Dean. I think we should keep him around. I mean, he brought you back from the dead. Don’t get much more helpful than that.”  
“Magic like that always comes at a price,” Dean argued sternly. “Besides, he’s a _monster_ , we’re _hunters_.”  
“What if he wasn’t a monster?” Sam asked, remembering Gabriel asking him that same thing.  
“Then he wouldn’t be much help, just a short sugar addict,” Dean said bluntly.  
Gabriel pouted indignantly. “Hey! That's not nice!” The twinkle in his eyes returning. “I'd be a sugar addict with a very sweet ass.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before snapping. The small dining table was suddenly covered in food, most of it being sweets and such like chocolate covered strawberries and suckers, but there were also burgers and even a salad for Sam.  
Sam grinned and picked up his salad. Dean had a hard time staying angry with the smell of burgers and pie filling the room.  
Gabriel munched on some of the strawberries while the boys ate, smiling at Sam when their eyes would meet. Once everyone finished, Gabriel snapped the leftovers away and grinned. “Taste ok boys?”  
Dean sat back in his chair, rubbing his belly contentedly. “Don’t think this makes me like you… but oh my god, that was the best burger I’ve ever had. And that pie…”  
Sam smiles, glad Dean’s at least stopped with the death threats. “We keeping him, then?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “For now. But you’re cleaning it up if he messes up my car!” Even this playful threat is subdued by his full belly.  
Sam looks down, smiling to himself and knowing Gabriel can hear the back seat thoughts running through his head. “Deal.” he murmurs, not sure if Dean is actually listening or if he’s slipped into a food coma. He chuckles softly at the unspoken joke.  
“Well, time for bed!” Gabriel said cheerfully, jumping onto Sam's hotel bed and cuddling one of the pillows. “Care to join me?” He said, winking at Sam and patting the space next to him seductively, though the eyebrow wiggle didn't help him much.  
Sam’s ears went red.  
Gabriel smiles at him eyes gleaming “Come on Sam. I don't bite... Unless you want me to that is.”  
Sam glanced over at Dean.  
“Don’t look at me, man. You’re the one that wanted to keep him,” Dean muttered, going over to his own bed.  
Gabriel’s smile got wider, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him down on the bed before snuggling up against him, wiggling closer with a happy sigh. “My Sam…”  
Sam let out a little sigh, it felt good to lay with him again. Even though Dean was right there and they couldn’t do much more than cuddle. Soon as Dean was snoring, Sam wrapped his arm around the angel, pulling him closer. “ _You’re gonna end up getting me in trouble if you keep this up…_ ” He kissed the top of his angels head.  
Gabriel chuckled softly. “ _Maybe that's the plan~_ ” Humming at the kiss Gabriel nuzzled against Sam's neck gently before placing soft butterfly kisses along it.  
Sam moaned softly. “ _I’ve missed you…_ ”  
Gabriel sighed softly as Sam drifted off to sleep “You have no Idea Sam...no idea...”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record to everyone reading this series. I'm afraid it'll take me a bit of time to start the next chapter. I've had some things come up and I'll be busy for a while. but I'll get it up as soon as I can.


End file.
